Escaping Danger
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Xion manages to escape before "they" could get her. Lost, she is found at Destiny Islands by Riku. Lying about her past, she begins a new life, a life of lies till she is found again by the one who truly loves her. I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!
1. Escape

Chapter I Escape

(Xion POV)

I've been imprisoned too long, even if I had fallen in love with Roxas Gildheart, I can never feel ease here. My eyes have been darting around, hoping for one way to escape. But they watch my every move.

My name is Xion Shadow, trapped here because of my brother Vanitas. Because of him, my freedom was taken and I was trapped in this prison of a sanctuary. I met Roxas here who came here as an orphan with his twin brother Ventus.

I've been here since I was four. But this place, Castle Oblivion, had two branches that kids lived in, Orphans and Refugees. Orphans were cared for while Refugees were kicked around and scorned at. I was a Refugee. Unable to say I was an orphan since my parents are still alive, and because Vanitas had a crime file in the Castle, I was classed as a refugee seeing how I was related to him. But I am a complete opposite to him. If there was an in-between branch, I would be in it, but there isn't.

* * *

I still felt the stinging pain, carefully rubbing my wrist where they lashed the barbed whip at me. I've stayed strong for most punishments, but the ones where they actually injure the kid are the worse ones of them all. My wrists were bandaged tightly so they could hopefully heal.

Each person who has been living in Castle Oblivion has their own room. I've been abused, scorned and rarely cared for, even if I was ill.

Castle Oblivion has been led by a group of people. Larxene Thundara and Marluxia Rosewine were the headmistress and headmaster of Castle Oblivion. Vexen Icefreeze was a creepy scientist. Lexaeus Brookward was body guard. Axel Firelance was just there because he needed a job, but he's a nice guy. Sometimes, he would come and bring me a partially melted sea-salt ice cream. Axel was the only other friend I had besides Roxas, besides Axel was head of the Orphans, that's how I met Roxas. The head of the Refugees was Zexion Shilwrite a quiet person, but he cared for us, but mostly me seeing I was innocently placed in the Refugees. He was there for me when I needed someone to talk to.

But, this was still a prison to me. I just had to escape. Soon, I found my chance. They rarely locked the library or the punishment room during curfew. The punishment room was indeed foul and was where most punishments were dealt. If I could sneak into either of those places, then I have a slight chance of escaping. I knew the vents had ways to make sure that no one could escape, but there would be noise and libraries were known to be quiet. And the punishment room had to have some way to pump out some of the foul stench. But if I escaped through the punishment room, they could catch me in a heartbeat. The library was my safest bet to take. Secretly, I've put together a dark black cloak with a silver zipper and a chain that was close to my neck but both ends were embedded within as well as two more silver chains with crystals I was able to make and take when I was in the lab that negates any way of being tracked. Within the pockets, I had smoke bombs and tranquilizers hidden. I was also wearing a single glove I had with a few hidden features for special getaways on my left hand.

* * *

I was ready to escape. Placing on a black mask I used one of my smoke bombs to hide my leaving from my room to the library, holding my keyblade in my right hand.

Once I got in the library I found out that Roxas was there reading. He recognized me instantly.

"Xion! What are you doing?" he asked to surprise. I forgot an orphan's curfew was much later than a refugee's curfew.

"What does it look like?" I asked in response, he seemed to get it instantly.

"But why? I love you remember. This place gave us a home," Roxas said.

"That's where you're wrong Roxas, this place gave you a home, but for me it's a prison. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but no one must know where I'm going," I said, a small tear slipped as I aimed a tranquilizer dart that was sent straight to his arm. Quickly I used my glove to grapple my way to the open window above me. There I looked out to see what my position was.

There was a small boat with a life jacket in it, too bad it wasn't anchored. I quickly hopped into the boat and rowed away, looking back at what I hope will be the last time I will ever see Castle Oblivion.

Sleep had overtaken me and when I had awoken, I found myself in the middle of a storm. Soon waves came and destroyed the boat I used, I clung on to one single oar uncertain of what next.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I know we both love each other, but why would Xion do that? When I woke up I found Larxene and Marluxia overlooking me.

"My dear Roxas, your awake at last, thank goodness," Marluxia said, "How did this happen."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Who struck you with the tranquilizer dart, well made to," Larxene said, "Orphans know well not to do these kinds of things, so tell us, which refugee did this. Rest assures the penalty for the person is death."

I was shocked to hear this, if I were to tell them that Xion did it, when she was brought back, she would be killed.

"It was lying around and I never noticed it, then I pricked myself," I lied.

"Although it does seem reasonable, it still would be confusing in why would a tranquilizer be left around," Larxene said, "Unless you're hiding something. Marluxia tell Lexaeus we're going into Lock Down, whoever did this either has more stashed around, or is not present."

I might have bought Xion some time. Hopefully.


	2. Destiny Islands?

Chapter II Destiny Islands?

(Xion POV)

I've been drifting through the sea since I escaped. The sun had already up now beating on my back. I couldn't say how hungry I was, or tired for that matter. When I looked up, I found myself a yard or two away from some small islands, hopefully there, I could rest.

Using whatever strength I had, I started swimming closer to the islands, falling asleep as the waves blanketed me in my slumber.

* * *

(Riku POV)

"Come on Riku, Dad can't wait forever," Sora said.

"Alright, I'm coming," I said.

Name's Riku Earthwind, my brother is Sora. Our parents are the reason why we look completely different, but it's a fun joke to play. We were hanging out with Sora's girlfriend Kairi and went to the islands. I remember playing there when I was a kid. But the memories are never distant.

As I was walking towards the boat, something caught my eye. When I saw what it was, it was a girl. She wore a strange black cloak and only a left glove. Her hair was black but short. I could tell by the bandages on her wrist that she was injured.

Carefully, I picked her up and took her with me to the boat.

"Seriously, why are you taking some girl we don't even know?" Sora asked.

"Because she's hurt," I said, "Wouldn't you do the same thing for Kairi?"

"You got a point," Sora said.

"Don't worry," I said to the girl, "I'll protect you."

* * *

(Xion POV)

I'm not sure what happened since I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I was in some random bed; thankfully my clothes were still on, meaning nothing bad happened, yet. Then I spotted him, a silver boy around my age, sleeping in a chair with his head on the desk. Who was he, did he help me?

Then I saw him stir.

"Oh, you're awake! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I asked.

"Name's Riku Earthwind," he said, "Right now you're at Destiny Islands."

"Xion, Xion Shadow," I said.

"Wait! You're related to Vanitas?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother. Because of him, I lost my freedom," I said.

"Really," he said with a surprise, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Well do you want anything to eat?" he said.

"Sure," I said.

(Riku POV)

I was glad she was willing to eat. By her injured wrists and her attire when I first met her she needed help. With food, rest and help, she'll be better. Hopefully, yet though why she came here like this was odd, she doesn't trust anyone yet. When will she?


	3. A Duel

Chapter III a Duel

(Riku POV)

After at least a week, Xion began to trust people again, yet still she kept secrets. Soon she began coming with me to where I practiced to become a keyblade master, I was also quite surprised on how she could use a keyblade as well. Soon we began training together, yet though oddly she had more experience than me.

"Xion, where are you from? And where did you learn to wield the keyblade?" I asked.

"As I told you many times already, where I'm from is to remain a secret, as where I learned to wield the keyblade," Xion said as she was slashing away at a dummy, "I learned how to by myself, they never even knew."

"Who?" I asked.

"I can never say," Xion said.

"How about this then," I suggested, "How about a little duel. If I win, you tell me you past, if you win, I'll never bother you about your past ever again."

"Okay, it's a deal," Xion said.

We did dual, but in the end it was a draw.

"How about you just tell me and I never will tell anyone or ask you again?" I suggested.

"Fine, but not here though," Xion said.

* * *

That's when I took her on a row boat out to sea a few ways off shore.

"Is this enough privacy for you?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "Now, where do you want me to begin?"

"Wherever you want to start," I said.

(Xion POV)

I held my breath and then decided where I would begin my story.

"It all started because of my brother, Vanitas, the notorious juvenile who escapes any kind of punishment. Ever since they found out I was related to him, I was forced to live in Castle Oblivion in the Refugee branch, I escaped and well, you know how that turned out," I said.

"I can't believe you had to go through that," Riku said.

"Actually I'm fine now," I said, "because I'm free from them, but that means they're after me. There's nothing I could do about it, but at least I had this moment of freedom."

"What will they do to you?" Riku asked.

"I don't know," I said, "show me a sign as what punishment could be made for defiance, or just end my existence."

"Don't worry," Riku said placing a firm hand on my shoulder, "as I told you when you were unconscious, I will protect you."

"No, I don't need protection," I said, "I can handle myself."

"Fine then," Riku said, "but I'll still be here for you."


	4. Search for Her

Chapter IV Search for her

(Roxas POV)

Now they were beginning to scare me, even Axel won't tell me what's wrong. I know Xion left but I didn't know it would lead to this.

"Axel," I said finally finding him alone.

"Kiddo, curfew was ten minutes ago," Axel said.

"I don't care, why are you avoiding me?" I asked, "Is this all because someone's missing?"

"Kid if it was a regular orphan or refugee with a very small profile this would have slid," Axel said, "but lose someone with a very high profile, who knows what trouble will happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Xion Shadow has a very high profile," Axel said, "a notorious brother with an even higher one. Who knows how connected the two are, the escape may have been a set up though. To get the two to become the most wanted juveniles in the world."

"What? Xion isn't like that, you know that," I said.

"Who knows, maybe she has been pulling a little act just to get past your guard," Axel said, "Zexion just can't believe how he was fooled."

"She was herself, it wasn't an act Axel, believe me," I said.

"Sorry kid," Axel said, "but I have direct orders, Lexaeus and Vexen will be staying here while the rest are out searching for Xion and possibly Vanitas."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Beats me kid," Axel said, "look, I have to go now, so any questions you have just ask Lexaeus and Vexen."

Now what could I do, Xion was right, this was a prison.

(Axel POV)

I went to join the others, in search for Xion. It was simple really, find her, we find Vanitas and put him in permanent lock down. Simple, not really, Xion could be anywhere and Vanitas could escape any trap. We left on a boat heading to wherever it could lead us. To find them, and end them.


	5. Vanitas

Chapter V Vanitas

(Xion POV)

I was beginning to enjoy myself at Destiny Islands until he showed up again in my life. That one day, I was face to face with Vanitas.

"Xi, is it really you?" he asked.

"Get away from me Vanitas," I said trying to get away from him.

"No, you don't understand," Vanitas said.

"Don't understand what?" I asked turning around, "You ruined my life all because of what you did."

"What I did?" he asked, "I was trying to help you. Just listen for once Xion."

"Fine," I said.

"After you were born I overheard our parents wanting to disown us," Vanitas said, "so then I began to do a few things just to earn enough money to support you. Only thing was, the only thing I could do were the things I'm wanted for today. I didn't mean to get you sent to Castle Oblivion; I only did it to help you."

"It still doesn't change a thing," I said.

"Xion, I'm sorry for everything you went through," Vanitas said, "for everything that you blame me for."

Finally I could see that he was being sincere with this. But could I still trust my own brother?

"I forgive you," I said, "for now, but what if they catch us?"

"No problem, find the nearest ledge and start running," Vanitas said, "From now on, I'll keep you safe."

He then left to who knows where and I went back to Riku's house. I was debating on whether or not to tell Riku I actually found Vanitas. If I did tell him, then my brother would be taken away. If I didn't then I had falsely trusted him to let him roam free.

* * *

(Axel POV)

We had searched many places, leaving one place, Destiny Island. We were close to getting there, to find them.

"Keep up Axel," Larxene said, "we'll be close to capturing them. Then will cease their existence."

I heard what they were going to do, they were going to murder Xion and Vanitas, I could understand Vanitas easily, but Xion? No matter what, an order's an order.

(Xion POV)

Vanitas comes to visit from time to time, sometimes to comfort me to say he will always be there for me, to enchant me with some sort of fantasy of his stories, or just to stop by and say hi. I guess, he's trying to make up all the time he has been apart from my life, reminding me, what it's like to have a brother.

"Xion," Riku asked, "do you think they will ever find you?"

"I hope not," I said.

That was all that happened, I was safe. Until they did come. Soon I see wanted signs everywhere, not just of Vanitas, but of me as well. Now, I'm forced to wear a hood wherever I go, I rarely leave the room Riku gave me. I rarely looked out the window, but today, I saw who were after me. It was Marluxia and Larxene, not much of a surprise, but what did surprise me was that Axel and Zexion where there to. Why would they want me wanted? What made them change how they looked at me? Was it because I escaped, or was it because of Vanitas?

They are my friends, or were since I left. What could I do now? I had nowhere to go and I had nothing. That night, Vanitas came and knocked on the window.

"Vanitas, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting you out of here," Vanitas said, "there's an orphanage I contacted a while ago, they keep the kids there safe they take anyone in, no matter what their record was."

"So, what's your plan on getting us over there?" I asked.

"Not us, you," Vanitas said, "I'm old enough to live on my own, but you're still 14 years old remember. You cannot go living on your own. As soon as I can get a job, I'll find your birth papers and take you back okay? Don't worry I'll be there for the entire trip to keep you safe."

"But…what about Riku?" I asked, "What will happen when he finds out?"

"Don't worry," he said giving me a sadistic smirk, "I'm good at making people disappear."

* * *

I looked behind at what I was leaving, and then Vanitas had helped me down to the street. We were now running for our lives. Vanitas said that there was a certain location they had to get to for me to be safe. When we got there, we didn't see the people Vanitas had mentioned, instead, it was everyone from Castle Oblivion who were looking for us.

"Well look who decided to show up," Larxene said, "The two most wanted siblings in Kingdom Hearts."

"Whatever you want from me has nothing to do with my sister," Vanitas said, "She has done nothing but take my punishments."

"Then tell me Miss Shadow, why did you escape," Larxene said.

"From you," I said in anger, "all of you. You all had ruined my life, never giving me a chance of freedom. I never knew why Vanitas had done all those things until now; he was doing it for me. So then, I would have a life. But no, life in Castle Oblivion has taken away my freedom and my life."

"How harsh, we were just keeping you safe," Axel said.

"How?" I said, "My parents want to disown me, which means I would have been an orphan, but because of what you believe my brother did, you said I was a refugee."

"Facts can hide before they are truly revealed," Marluxia said, "Only thing is, this time, it was too late. Unfortunately though, your lives will end, starting with Vanitas."

(Vanitas POV)

I had shut my eyes, waiting for it to happen, instead however, I heard metal clang when I looked I saw Xion with her own keyblade up against Marluxia's scythe and Axel's chakram. I saw that everyone was in shock. Why would she even defend me after all this time?

"What are you doing?" Axel said, "Why would you do these things?"

"I've already lost my brother once," Xion said, "I won't lose him again!"

"Why would you even do that?" Larxene asked while Xion fought everyone against us.

"Because he would have been there for me," Xion said, "I'm just trying to repay him."

Then I knew what to do, I summoned my own Void Gear and soon joined in. Everything happened in a flash. One of Larxene's kunai had been aimed at me, but instead, Xion took it for me, then the police came, first after me but when they saw how upset I have been about Xion, instead, they rushed her to the hospital.

Many things were rushing through my head, but mostly, would my little sister be okay?

* * *

(Xion POV)

I could feel it, ever since Larxene's poison-tipped kunai had made contact to me; I've been feeling, the poison slowly ending my life. Even if I did make it to the hospital, it was already too late. I know what the poison Larxene dipped her kunais in, the one Vexen had made, one that couldn't have an antidote made for me in time.

No matter what anyone does, I'll be finished, and by how long it has been since I felt the poison entering my body, I would only live until midnight tomorrow. No matter what the doctors will inject into me, the poison will always overpower it. Soon, a doctor who I haven't met with and a police officer came to ask a few questions. I just kept my eyes shut.

"This question is about why you are slowly dying," the doctor said in a kind voice, "how come is this happening and is there any way to reverse this?"

"This question is about who you were with," the police said, "How come you were with Vanitas Shadow?"

"If you really want the truth, then I will tell you," I said, "I am Vanitas' younger sister. He told me the only reason he did those things were to help me. As for what's happening to my body now, a poison is slowly draining my life. There's nothing you could do, from where it was created, it was made to continue its process until it is finished."

"But where was it made?" the officer asked.

"Castle Oblivion, the orphanage for Orphans and Refugees," I said bitterly, "it was where I was forced to live because the accused my brother. There even if I was to be disowned, I was forced to live in the refugee branch. There, they do very harsh punishments; I heard that one refugee was killed in a punishment once. But the poison had entered me by a kunai thrown by Larxene. The kunai was dipped into the poison which was created by Vexen. He made it subtle, so then nothing could stop it in time even if you did find an antidote. By how far I've been able to last because of this, I will be finished tomorrow at midnight."

"If what you say is true, then we will investigate Castle Oblivion," the officer said, "get some rest, it seems like you need it."

Afterwards I heard them leaving then I let out an amused chuckle and said, "Rest; there's an eternity to rest."

(Vanitas POV)

I heard their conversation and what she said after they left. She was dying, there's nothing I could do about it. After all these years, it had to end like this. Often I would have thought it would end with me dead and Xion never caring to even show up. The officer and doctor came to me, they told me about Xion and how I was free from any charges since it was all to help her. Do I even deserve this? I'm losing my only sister, but gaining freedom. I asked the nurses if I could go in and they said I could. I went in finding Xion either with her eyes closed or asleep. Carefully I nudged her.

"Vanitas, what's wrong?" Xion asked.

"It's just, you dying, and me with freedom," I said, "I've often wondered if it should have been the other way around."

"You'll be fine, won't you?" Xion asked.

"Yeah… I'm just glad I got to see you one more time," I said slightly ruffling her hair, "it's just going to be my last time."

"Don't worry about me," Xion said, "at least we got to see each other at least before this happened."

"If you would like, I'll stay here until you leave," I said, "I hope they wouldn't mind."

"That's what I asked to one of the doctors," Xion said, "he said that as long as I will be safe then you can stay."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt my little sis," I said.

"I know you won't," Xion said, "It's just, I met Roxas at Castle Oblivion, I think he still has feelings for me, and Riku was there for me ever since I came to Destiny Islands."

"I'll drop by and tell them what happened if you want," I said, "just to ease their pain a bit."

She simply nodded; I could tell she was already sleepy.

"Get some sleep," I said, "It looks like you will need it."

I stayed with her for the rest of the night and the next day and night. Stayed there to comfort her and to make her last hours memorable. Riku came, all he did was to be there and she thanked him for his hospitality. Roxas was allowed to visit her and they had apologized for everything that had happened between them.

I stayed up until midnight with Xion, and she slipped away, I felt a small breeze, like her spirit had left her body. So innocent yet with dignity. I stayed with her body for a few hours until they said it was time for her funeral.

* * *

There were very few people, mainly me, Roxas and his twin brother Ventus, and Riku with his family and Sora's girlfriend Kairi. To see her sound asleep in the elegant coffin would assure me that she would rest safely, I chose for her grave to be on a lone hill and instead of a gravestone, I planted a willow tree that was already fourteen years old and where the coffin was buried, I placed a plaque on it:

_Xion Shadow _

_My beloved and dear sister_

There I knew I would be able to remember my sweet younger sister, whenever I saw that lone willow tree on the hillside.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Ten Years Later…_

(Vanitas POV)

Ever since the investigation at Castle Oblivion, the group who had run it was arrested, but at this time, it was too late to thank my little sister. Instead, they thanked me and because of our story, I was allowed to run the orphanage. I changed it from a dreary place of darkness to a place of hope, wonder and light, renaming it the Land of Departure.

"Okay Connor, it's time to go with your new family," I said chuckling at the five year old boy, "Don't worry about your friends, they'll have their own families some day."

I had adoption days once a week, often only one or two were adopted. I was even lucky if three were. But I cared for the kids like I would have for my sister. I can't always be living in the past after all. I could still feel her spirit there for me.

That was how my days are now; Roxas and Ventus stayed and helped me. I technically had adopted them as brothers.

"Hey Vanitas," Roxas said, "You still miss her?"

"Yeah, she's my little sister," I said, "the only time I ever got to see her was when we were kids and before she ceased to exist. I can tell you miss her as well."

"She is…or was going to be my girlfriend," Roxas said, "I didn't get her when she had escaped but did after a few days. Everyone had changed from their happy, caring mood, when she did escape; they were vicious and not caring at all."

"So that's why they were like that huh, Xion leaving was the trigger to show their true colors," I said.

"Vanitas, did you really do all those things just to help Xion?" Ventus asked.

"What else could I do? I wouldn't leave Xion on the street," I said.

"You do have a point," Ventus said.

* * *

Even talking about her brought back wonderful memories of her. Just then the gilded bells chimed as the front gate was opened.

"Hello I'm sorry but if you were hoping to adopt a child, adoption day was yesterday," I said, "but how may I help you."

"It's not about my concerns but hers," he said showing me a small, four year old girl, "she has no home so I brought her here."

I looked over at her, she had black hair and blue eyes, sort of similar to Xion but her eyes were a complete different shade of blue. Xion's were a cerulean blue while this girl's is a sky/periwinkle blue.

"So what's your name?" I asked her but all she did was give me a cold stare.

"She doesn't really talk at all," the man said, "but I have heard her talk once."

"Choosing to be quiet huh?" I asked, "So sir, do you know her name?"

"Sadly no I don't" he said, "how about giving her a placement name? One to suit her until she decides to talk."

"How about Skye, it would seem a little fitting for her because of her eyes," I suggested, when I looked over to her, she simply nodded.

Afterwards we got the paperwork filled out and taken care of. Afterwards I showed her to her room where she sat down by the window and stared out towards it. That was what she was doing every day when I came in to tell her that her meal is ready or when it is lights out.

_ Oh Xion, what would you do?_

* * *

Then one night, when I was asleep, I heard a faint knocking on my door.

"Huh, who's there?" I asked as I went to the door, finding Skye there, "Are you okay Skye?"

"I'm…I'm scared," Skye said.

"Why? You are safe here," I said.

"What if…what if I never get a family?" Skye asked, "What if I stay here for the rest of my life?"

"You probably won't," I said, "Get some rest, tomorrow's my day off I'll take you to somewhere special."

The next day was when the twins were in charge of it, I took Skye with me and took her to the hill I was familiar with, the one with the willow tree. Gently, I brushed the plaque clean, still with the writing that I had inscribed ten years ago.

"Xion… she was your sister?" Skye asked, reading the plaque.

"Yeah, my younger sister," I said, "I can oddly say, but you remind me of her."

From that day on, I had adopted Skye who then in turn helped wherever she could at the Land of Departure, but we always made time to visit Xion.


End file.
